ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back in Time
Plot Stan is sleeping. The Omnimizer starts buzzing. He jerks awake, and a hologram of Paradox appears. Paradox: Hello Stan! Stan: It's three in the morning! Paradox: Sorry. This is ergent. Come to Galvan Mark II as soon as possible. Meet Azmuth and me there, we'll explain later. Stan: Okay. (Transforms) Echo Echo! (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo flew to Galvan Mark II. Azmuth: Hello Stan. Ultimate Echo Echo reverted back. Stan: So what's up? Azmuth: We learned that Vilgax destroied his planet, making it nothing more than a rock. We need you to save Murray, before Vilgax destroies it. Stan: Sounds easy. Paradox: It won't be. Vilgax has thousands of drones. Defeat them, defeat Vilgax, then use Clockwork to travel back here. Stan: Okay. Stan dialed up Clockwork, then transformed. Clockwork: Clockwork! Clockwork made a green time portal and walked through. He arrived at Vilgaxia (Murray). Chimera Sui Generis (Let's just call them Vilgaxians to save time) are playing, walking, or talking. Clockwork: Now to blend in. (Transforms) ChamAlien! (Turns invisible) Now where is Vilgax? Suddenly, a huge ship flew above Murray. Vilgaxians started screaming in terror. ChamAlien: I thought Vilgax saved the planet, not killed it. Hmm. ChamAlien snuck into a ship. He flew it, then boarded onto Vilgax's ship. ChamAlien: So where is Vilgax? ChamAlien opened a door, and inside was a room. It was light up by red lights, and drones were typing on computers, firing lasers, or fixing other drones. In the middle was a large chair. It spun around. We see Vilgax in his original series armour. Vilgax: Who opened that door? Drone: Not me! Vilgax: Who cares! This planet will bow down to me! MWHAHAHAHAHA! ChamAlien turned into Shiftshaft, then made his hands into stone hammers. He bashed Vilgax, but the machines in his arms went in, Vilgax groaned in pain, but his muscles got bigger. He towered over Shiftshaft, he was now about ten feet tall. Shiftshaft: Oh crap. Vilgax punched Shiftshaft, who forgot to turn intangible, and smacked into a wall. Vilgax: Who are you Flistic? Shiftshaft: I am Shiftshaft! More commonly known as Stan 14! Wielder of the Omnimizer, a Omnitrix. Vilgax: The Omnimizer you say? In that case... Stop firing! Put the main camera on this room. Now all Vilgaxians could see Shiftshaft, and Vilgax. Vilgax: This Flistic is here to kill you all! I shall kill him! Shiftshaft: No wait! Vilgax just wants you people to bow down to him! Shiftshaft made sword hands, and hit Vilgax's shoulder. The swords bounced off. Shiftshaft: Your good. Better than (Transforms) SeeFor? Vilgax punches SeeFor into the bridge of the ship. Vilgax is about to punch him, but SeeFor smiles. Vilgax: What are you smiling about fool? SeeFor: Oh you know, SELF DESTRUCT! KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Ship exploded! Vilgax went flying. He landed on a road, and went a few feet deep. Stan, who had transformed back, hit the ground. Vilgax: That almost hurt. Stan: Ditto. (Transforms into Ditto, then duplicates around Vilgax) Ditto 1: Okay Vilgax. Ditto 2: We have you surrounded. Vilgax: ... That's rediculous. Vilgax was about to punch a Ditto, but he transformed into Goop, and all the Ditto's morphed into Goop, then they combined. Goop: Goop! Goop went around Vilgax, burning him Vilgax: RAH! LET ME GO FOOL! IT BURNS! RAHHHH! Goop slithered off. Goop: Grr. (Transforms) Spitter! (Shoots liquid at Vilgax, then transforms into Buzzshock, who electricutes Vilgax. Buzzshock turns into Articguana, then freezes Vilgax) Articguana reverts back. Stan: Okay. That's that. Stan transforms into Clockwork and teleports away. THE END! Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Clockwork (x 2) *ChamAlien *Shiftshaft *SeeFor *Ditto *Goop *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana Category:Episodes